Harry Potter and the Woman of Destiny
by EvaneScenceFan
Summary: A long lost parable has been found in the dark ruins of Romania. The parable states 'The Woman of Destiny shall be your end'. No one knows who this is directed to until Harry states having worse nightmares of Voldemort and Ginny. Can Ginny be this Woman o


A/N: Ok, I've tried and tried and tried, but so far in the history of all my fanfics I've never finished any of them. So, this is what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna start this fanfic and if I don't finish it, I'm putting up the white flag and giving up fanfic writing for good. With that all said and jolly, here's my disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and some characters that I made up.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Secondary Genre: Songfic  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Woman of Destiny  
  
Chapter One- Summer's End  
  
Summer at the Dursleys came and went like all other previous to all these years had. It seemed to never end. The taunting with Dudley, the fights with his uncle, chores around the house for his aunt, and getting punished for things he either didn't do or Dudley did. It was a drawn out battle to survive just these three months a year for the young Harry Potter. However, this Harry Potter was not young anymore.  
  
Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was now a teenager. He was about to turn sixteen in only quite a few days, but the thought of his birthday didn't bring much joy to mind as it did most others. Harry's birthday was usually forgotten about or just purposely ignored all together. The only people who even gave Harry presents for his birthday were his good friends back at Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, and of course the large, yet lovable Hagrid, teacher of Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
It wasn't much of a surprise Hagrid wanted to be a teacher for this class. Hagrid loved all sorts of creatures. He most favored illegal and dangerous ones, however. Harry could recall quite perfectly during his first year at Hogwarts when Hagrid won Norbert, a baby dragon, at a local pup from a stranger. Hagrid would still have Norbert if Malfoy hadn't have seen him one day and turned them in to McGonagall. Hagrid was forced into giving Norbert to Charlie, Ron older brother who worked with dragons in Romania. Though, it was probably for the best. If Hagrid would have kept Norbert, lord knows what would have happened.  
  
Right now, however, Harry was up in his room, once the room of Dudley's old broken down toys. Harry used to live in the cupboard under the stairs, but once Harry began to get letter from Hogwarts, the Dursleys feared that they were being watched and that if they were cruel to Harry, they would be punished. However, that fear has died down quite a bit during the passing years. Harry is still called a freak by his aunt, still constantly yelled at by his uncle and still being taunted by Dudley. Harry, having been with the Dursleys for so long has even began to take in their words of torment and taunt fulness and started to believe them. 'Maybe I am a freak...perhaps everything that happens is my fault...' Harry would think to himself every night before he would fall asleep. Depression was filling him. Nothing seemed to help ease his pain. Not even the new book on Defense Against the Dark Arts he received from Hermione, the bag of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from Ron, and the new Care of Magical Creatures book along with a cake saying 'Happie Birfday Harry' from Hagrid. He may have smiled a bit, but his insides were still filled with sadness and darkness. Loneliness and Emptiness. He felt..nothing.  
  
-I am  
  
-A little bit of loneliness  
  
-A little bit of disregard  
  
-A handful of complaints  
  
-But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
  
-I am  
  
-What I want you to want  
  
-What I want you to feel  
  
-But it's like  
  
-No matter what I do  
  
-I can't convince you  
  
-To just believe this is real  
  
-So I  
  
-Let go  
  
-Watching you  
  
-Turn your back like you always do  
  
-Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
-But I'll be here -Cause your all that I go  
  
Harry felt like nothing was right anymore. The rise of Voldemort sure hadn't helped and to make matters worse, every time Harry would see his photo album of his parents, he would remember the picture of their wedding day..both his parents present...and Sirius.  
  
Harry had also convinced himself that the death of Sirius, his godfather and the first person every to escape from Azkaban, the wizard jail, was completely his fault. If it wasn't for Harry's 'saving-people-thing', Sirius would still be alive. People would still be on the look out for him, but at least he'd be ok under Dumbledore's supervision. Harry would usually have nightmares about Sirius falling. He was still haunted by the look on Sirius' face. It tortured him so.  
  
All Harry wanted was to be normal. To have normal friends. One thing that he almost always wished for was one year, just one year out of his entire life, that he could go through Hogwarts without chasing down Voldemort. Without being attacked by Dementors. Just a normal, uneventful year at Hogwarts. But that's something that wouldn't even happen in Harry dreams.  
  
Looking on his calendar, Harry had but only a day left until he reached Hogwarts. Hogwarts was Harry's home in his own eyes. He loved it there. It was like a heaven on earth for him. He loved the game of Quidditch, a game played on broomsticks that strongly resembles a mix between soccer, basketball, and baseball. He loved the lake which was located right outside Hogwarts' gates. He loved Hogsmeade, an strip of stores strongly resembling Diagon Alley. But most of all, he just loved being at school with his classes and most of all, his friends. Hogwarts was were he truely belonged. There with his friends was the only things that would help him heal from his depression. That was all Harry needed. His home and friends.  
  
-I can't feel  
  
-The way I did before  
  
-Don't turn your back on me  
  
-I won't be ignored  
  
-Time won't heal  
  
-This damage anymore  
  
-Don't turn your back on me  
  
-I won't be ignored  
  
At this moment, Harry was laying awake on his bed. A copy of The Daily Prophet was on his dresser top. Hermione had sent it with her present. She must have figured he'd want to see what was going on, so she sent him as many copies from the summer as Emerald, a large barn owl Hermione had gotten over the summer, could carry. Harry was motionlessly just staring up at the ceiling. Hedwig was in her cage, fast asleep. Harry couldn't blame her. It was, after all, midnight.  
  
Harry's appearance had changed a bit. He seemed thinner, if possible, yet he had become more handsome. His hair was still messy, but now in a sort of sexy way, if you will. He had grown quite a bit and now seemed to almost reach the high of Ron...if he was wearing foot high shoes. It seemed no one could get taller then him and by the letter enclosed with his chocolate frogs from Fred and George, he got taller.  
  
But getting back on subject to Harry, tonight seemed to be like every other night, with the exception of his birthday. His presents and cards were on the floor next to his bed, just carelessly placed aside. He was grateful, indeed, but he just seemed to be so sad it was almost sickening to him. Just as he was about to fall fast asleep and just as the clock had changed to one o'clock AM, Pig, Ron's owl, had flown back to Harry's room. Harry sat up straight and stared as Pig flew into his room then dove onto the bed, panting. The poor owl must have been tired, flying from the Burrow, to here, then back, then to Harry's room once again.  
  
Harry raised an amused eyebrow at the bird and crawled over to it. Pig had a long parcel in his claws. Harry stared and rubbed the crust out of his eyes from being so tired and close to sleep. He looked and realized that it was a broomstick. He suddenly shot up like a bullet and took the broomstick in his hands. He ripped apart the wrapping paper that covered up the name of the broom and that covered the straw. ....it was his Firebolt!  
  
Harry stared in amazement. 'How did Ron get this back?! Umbridge locked it up last year!' But the broom wasn't from Ron once Harry saw the envelope in Pig's mouth. The handwriting on it saying "Harry" was too neat to be Ron's writing. So, Harry took the card and ripped it open. Inside the card was written in that neat handwriting:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry this is coming to you so late at night, but Pig had a hard time just taking Ron's bag of chocolate frogs and beans to you, so I couldn't give the poor thing your broomstick to carry with it and Errol's too old to be going on long journeys, especially when carrying a broom. Well, anyways, have a very happy birthday and I'll see you tomorrow...you is it later on today?  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S. I've quit the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, so you can be seeker again. Dumbledore oked it already. Bye now  
  
A/N2: WOW! That was hard! It's hard to write a fanfic when you rp. I kept wanting to put ::s around all Harry's actions. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I know it doesn't really show Harry actually DOING much, but that's usually what first chapters in book are for. To introduce and explain. XD. Anyways, please review after you finish and I'll have the next chapter up asap. 


End file.
